


Everyone's Got Someone

by DeadMeatDog



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Harley is a cutie, Pam gets pam-pered Hahahahaha I hate myself, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: Pam slips into her usual abhorrent nature when February 14th comes around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually disappointed at the lack of Valentine's Day fics for these two so have one a day late XD
> 
> Edit: OH MY GOD 666 WORDS EXACTLY I DIDNT MEAN TO DO THAT WTF

"Tsk tsk" was the sound Harley made when she saw Pam simmering at her desk, headphones in her ears, no doubt playing her self created 'Fuck Valentine's Day' playlist. Harley didn't see the big deal. Pamela always gave the excuses that all those cards were trees once and how there was way too much on campus PDA, but Harley suspected there was more to it. 

Harley, of course, loved Valentine's Day! Well, she loved any holiday but Valentine's Day was definitely towards the top of the list. She had on a baby pink sweater with little black hearts all over it and the ends of her pigtails were both dyed pink instead of the usual pink and blue. She also had on skinny jeans and chuck Taylor's but those were normal. Pamela, how ever, hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

Harley had to stop this.

"Pammy?" She said as she skipped over to her roommate, who was on tumblr? That's new. The redhead didn't respond so Harley reached for and pulled one of her earbuds out of her ear. 

"Pam-a-lamb, what are ya doin?" She asked with an amused smirk. 

"What does it look like, I'm looking at tumblr." She grumbled, but looked a little nervous at Harley's proximity. 

"I didn't even know ya HAD a tumblr. Do you have a blog?" Harley asked as she reached for the mouse to click the button at the top of the screen. 

Pamela grabbed the mouse back and quickly minimized the window and said "No-nope, I don't, hah." Harley gave her a look. Pam narrowed her eyes.

"Did you want something?" Pam asked as she opted to open a new window, using it to look for new plants she could add to her ever growing (haha) collection. 

"Well, yeah, it's Valentine's Day Pammy!" Pam gave her a look that said 'and?'. "And you are sitting there in a tshirt and not doing anything!"

"Harley, this day is a useless holiday that allows the murder of innocent trees in order to give someone a stupid show of affection in the form of a card, I've never had or needed a piece of paper to tell me that someone is interested in me. It's an unavailing holiday."

Harley eyes widen at her spiel. 

"Pamela- have ya never had a valentine??" She asks urgently.

The redhead practically snarled at that and evaded the question by turning to her computer. 

"nooo Paaaaaammmm." Harley whines as she shakes Pamela's shoulders. Then an idea pops in her head. She gets up suddenly, surprising Pam, and skips to the door. 

"I'll be back soon Red!" She says as she grabs her wallet and keys and bounces out the door.

* * *

When Harley gets back, Pamela has brought herself to get dressed. 

 

"Pammy!!!" Harley said in her sing-song voice as she bounced through the door of their apartment. " I gotcha somethin!" She said with her hands behind her back. 

Pam looked up from her book on the cheap tan sofa. "What is it?" She said as she tried to see around Harley.

"Ah-ah-ah, close your eyes!" She commanded. Pam glared at her but complied, closing her lids over those bright chartreuse green eyes.

Harley placed something in her lap and said "Open 'em!"

Pam opened her eyes to a bright pink card and a small potted plant she quickly identified as Aloe Barbadensis Miller.

"And before you say anything, the card is 100% recycled material!" The blonde beamed proudly. That pacified the redhead for the time. She opened card and in cutesy cursive it read:

 

_Dear Red,_

_Roses are red_

_Cacti are thorny_

_I just can't help,_

_that you make me so.._

_wait_

_This isn't a cactus, is it?_

_ALOE you VERA much!!_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_xoxo -Harley <3_

 

Pam grinned, and setting the two presents first, launched into the slightly taller girl's arms. Harley squealed delightfully and wrapped Pam in a big hug, lifting her off the floor and twirling her around the room. 

 

"Best Holiday Ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so cheesy and fluffy I love it. 
> 
> Bonus Question: What type of blog does Pamela run on tumblr that would make her embarrassed if Harley knew about it? :D


End file.
